Check Yes Juliet
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: One-shot/ Gwen is cast as Juliet's understudy and has to deal with the amdness that comes to a school play in Mellowbrooke.  SPOILER ALERT fro "Power play"  R&R!


Check Yes, Juliet

Inspiration time! I just finished watching Power Play and began to wonder what it would be like if Gwen was in it, with all her talents. Thus this was born!

At this point I am required to inform you of a thing called a **'Spoiler Alert'**

_Italics are Gwen's thoughts/lines from play_

Disclaimer: I do not own KBSD or the song that inspired the title or the lines from the play, ok? (Hey, I rhymed) Spectacular!

I hope you enjoy!

-Checkingyesnow-

If there was a perfect scene to describe pure boredom, it would be what Guinevere Axle was forced to watch right now. Kendall and Ronaldo were romanticizing the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet if that were even possible. Gwen rolled her eyes, inspecting her new gloves for any random specks of dust that dared to build on them. _Ugh, this is torture; pure torture. Somebody please kidnap me, I swear I'll go quietly. Kendall doesn't fit Juliet's attitude at all, and I would know; I'm her understudy. _The scarlet haired girl sighed, resting her head on her propped hand, _I'm not saying she's a bad actor, but she'd be better as Lady Capulet, you know someone who has a firm and solid tone, Juliet is like fourteen for crying out loud! Oh who am I kidding, I'm freaking jealous of KENDALL PERKINS, someone shoot me._

Kick was beside her, heckling Kendall and Rolando's performance under his breath, "That's it; I can't take any more of this," he paused for dramatic effect, "drama."

Leaping out of his seat he made a dash for the auditorium doors, striking a rock pose for an early success, before being caught buy the dramatic arts teacher, Mr. Wang.

"Mr. Wang does not teach just drama," he spoke fluently, flinging Kick out of his arms, "Mr. Wang is also a master of the dramatic entrance!"

"Well, it's time for me to make my dramatic exit." Kick replied as he brushed himself off.

Anything was better than watching this 'play', so I stood and moved to the teacher and student combo, who had Kick dressed up in various costumes, _Ok dude needs a hobby…_

"Oh Kick, it seems obvious that you and don't share the same passion for the dramatic arts, but it is my duty as your teacher to involve all my students." He motioned to a weakling part of the stage crew holding a rope for the curtains. _Poor soul_… Gwen tutted, in shame for the poor boy, in her mind. "You're gonna have to be, Rolando's understudy!" he said the words with pride like Kick was being awarded a purple heart for bravery.

"Does that involve studying?" Kick crossed his arms, eyeing the passionate man before him.

"No," he smirked, "but it does involve doing nothing."

"I'm listening…" Kick grinned, obviously liking where this was going.

"Unless, of course, something were to happen to Ronaldo," he added quickly, "in which case you would take his place on stage, as Romeo."

"Romeo!" Kick froze; paralyzing images appeared to flash in his head.

Gwen tuned out the rest of the conversation after hearing Kick was Romeo's understudy. _Ohmigosh! If something were to happen to Ronaldo and Kendall so that they both couldn't perform; then Kick and I would have to go on stage! _Her eyes went sparkly, hazed in a daydream…

*DAYDREAM*

The young Guinevere was dressed in a green sleeping gown (of the time period, of course) standing inside a mansion's tower, hands folded innocently against her chest; emerald eyes cast upward in turmoil.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet. _

Her words were soft, delicate and her tone confused with a touch of desire.

Below her stood Kick, dressed in Romeo's attire, partially hidden by the foliage of the garden setting, he looked up at her once before casting his eyes away and spoke his line,

_[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

Gwen continued, closing her eyes and listening to the night grow old, weighing her mind and her heart,

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

Pausing, she reached over and plucked a rose from the vines growing up the tower walls, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the blossom. She grew thoughtful, looking at the rose she pondered to herself,

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself. _

Kick, so moved by Juliet's monologue, he revealed himself to her view speaking rather boldly though he was on enemy territory,

_I take thee at thy word:_

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;_

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

Gwen heard the voice, widening in surprise and slight fear, she leaned on the balcony gripping it tightly as she recognized the boy below her as her 'love'

_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night_

_So stumblest on my counsel? _

Soon they both assumed their characters, locking eyes and smiling. No bowing on knees no dramatic fainting movement, just two lovers having a close encounter for what may be the last of their lives.

JULIET: _My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words_

_Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:_

_Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

ROMEO: _Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

JULIET: _How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?_

_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,_

_And the place death, considering who thou art,_

_If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

ROMEO: _With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;_

_For stony limits cannot hold love out,_

_And what love can do that dares love attempt;_

_Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me._

JULIET: _If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

_ROMEO: Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye_

_Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,_

_And I am proof against their enmity._

JULIET: _I would not for the world they saw thee here._

ROMEO: _I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;_

_And but thou love me, let them find me here:_

_My life were better ended by their hate,_

_Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._

JULIET: _By whose direction found'st thou out this place?_

ROMEO: _By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;_

_He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes._

_I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far_

_As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,_

_I would adventure for such merchandise._

Gwen looked troubled, all this talk truly treasonous to her family, prehaphs she think this through…

JULIET: _Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek_

_For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night_

_Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny_

_What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!_

_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'_

_And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,_

_Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries_

_Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,_

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:_

_Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,_

_I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,_

_So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world._

_In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,_

_And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:_

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true_

_Than those that have more cunning to be strange._

_I should have been more strange, I must confess,_

_But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,_

_My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,_

_And not impute this yielding to light love,_

_Which the dark night hath so discovered._

ROMEO: _Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear_

_That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-_-

JULIET: _O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,_

_That monthly changes in her circled orb,_

_Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

ROMEO: _What shall I swear by?_

JULIET: _Do not swear at all;_

_Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,_

_Which is the god of my idolatry,_

_And I'll believe thee._

ROMEO: _If my heart's dear love- _

JULIET: _Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,_

_I have no joy of this contract to-night:_

_It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;_

_Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be_

_Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!_

_This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,_

_May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet._

_Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest_

_Come to thy heart as that within my breast!_

As she spoke, he climbed the vines that paralleled the tower. He stood atop of the railing, his heights met hers and he gazed into her eyes with his cerulean orbs.

ROMEO: _O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

JULIET: _What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_

ROMEO: _The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

JULIET: _I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:_

_And yet I would it were to give again. _

ROMEO: _Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?_

JULIET: _But to be frank, and give it thee again._

_And yet I wish but for the thing I have:_

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite._

A woman calls her from inside, the Nurse calls within-

_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!_

_Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true._

_Stay but a little, I will come again._

Her words hurried as she turned to enter her quarters when Kick grabbed her upper arm, spinning her forcefully to face him. He smiled, gently grabbing her other arm, bringing her lips closer to his; begging for a kiss. As his eyelids dropped, Gwen's did as well, parting her lips ever so slightly, accepting him. All of a sudden Romeo began to shake her, saying her name in a panicked tone awakening her to reality

*DAYDREAM OVER*

She woke up to see Kick staring at her with confusion and… concern in his eyes?

"GWEN, SNAP OUTTA IT!"

"Huh- w-what?" She shook her head, fully entering conscious as she observed everyone leaving for lunch.

"Gwen, you were seriously out of it, are you ok?" Kick let her go as she touched her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" _Oh gosh have I been dreaming in front of Kick? Oh nice going Guinevere! Why don't ya just kiss him in front of everybody and save them the trouble of wondering what's going on!_

Kick left with Gunther as Gwen shook her head again, turning she saw Kendall up on stage, giving her a strange glare. If looks could kill, Gwen would have already been on the floor. She stormed offstage in a fit of controlled rage. Gwen gulped; _I have a bed feeling that this will not end well._

-Checkingyesnow-

The school passed by and soon the night came, filling the auditorium with parents, staff and surprisingly a talent agent, which made Mr. Wang even more antsy about tonight's performance. Gwen stood in the wings beside Kick, who looked rather ragged from the day's events, which he refused to tell her by the way.

"Wow great crowd." She commented as her eyes drifted through the room.

"Yeah, what are you wearing?" He asked rather jokingly as she looked at her white nightdress and white shawl around her shoulders.

"Just being prepared," she said simply, shrugging off his comment "in case anything should happen." _I hope something happens; being Juliet was the fantasy of her preteen life. _

"PLACES EVERYONE! Mr. Wang wants perfection tonight; this is what we rehearsed for!" He was nearly hysterical as everyone rushed to places. The green eyed girl found herself noticing Kendall seemed to be messing with the sandbag weights. The Juliet actress took the peg from the holder and tied a loose knot that would snap at any time, slipping the peg into the bust of her dress; smirking slyly.

Gwen furrowed her brow and turned away from the scene of the crime, wondering what she had just witnessed. As the play began, she scanned the upper ranks. Following the suspected rope, she saw it hovered above Romeo's head. Looking down it took her a moment to process everything.

_Kendall wants the sandbag to fall on Ronaldo's head? Why… that would knock him out, forcing Kick to go in as the understudy... and kiss her._ The truth dawned on her as she looked at the knot now in mid-snap. Time seems to slow as she leapt to grab the frayed rope only to be too late. The sandbag fell and Ronaldo hit the stage, theory of relativity equations swirling around his head.

"Oh no, Romeo!" Mr. Wang dramatically twirled to look out into the audience, "My play is ruined, unless we bring in the understudy!"

"Understudy?" Kick said fearfully as he was forcefully dressed, "UNDERSTUDY!" He echoed in realization.

Gwen could do nothing but watch as Kick trudged out on stage. _Can this get any worse?_ Part of her heart shattered as she thought of Kick kissing Kendall.

Kick mumbled, climbing the ladder, "I could have sworn I put that peg in tight…"

"My, what is this doing here?" Kendall said innocently to the wooden peg in her hand. Hiding it in her cleavage, she turned to the window, "Now for that kiss!" She said lightheartedly as she leaned out to kiss the climbing Romeo.

"No, not that!" He whispered, trying to think of a way out of this pickle. He noticed the sandbag and threw his sword, cutting the rope and purposely knocking himself out, with a smile on his face.

Kendall, agitated and embarrassed, masked her emotions and said a line, "Oh sweet sorrow!"

Mr. Wang was on the verge of crying, "Not the understudy, now my play is really ruined!" Then he had a moment of brilliance, snapping his fingers, "Gunther, where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom." A kid replied, making the Asian throw a temper-tantrum.

Gwen looked out to see the audience grow restless. The talent agent looked so bored, she stood up to leave. _Alright, enough is enough._

"Dim the lights, spotlight on Romeo in center stage!" She ordered to a stage hand as he moved toward the light board.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asked, jumping up and down, franticly.

The girl wrapped her shawl around her head like a hooded scarf, "Saving, your show!" She replied determinedly as the lights changed she breathed deep and moved on stage.

The audience watched in wonder as the white woman flowed to center stage, kneeling beside the now unconscious Romeo.

"Ah, Romeo, Romeo,

Must thou fall into my web so quickly?"

She ran her hand down over his face, tracing the lips she secretly dreamed of. Her attention turned to the crowd, speaking boldly yet femininely.

"Love is a tragic thing,

It captures the essences

Of the most righteous of men and twists their souls

Into naïve children

Who desire what they can never have.

Romeo has sold his soul to love

And sadly must pay for his actions with his life,

So it will be.

No one can avoid fate-" Gwen didn't notice Kick stir and remain still. She enhanced her voice to make sure Kendall heard her words of warning, rising to her feet,

"-for it is a cruel mistress

That commands the souls

Of all those who attempt to cheat it. Yet it always will end

As it was set in the beginning;

When the paths of two,

Star-crossed, forbidden lovers dare fate at its own game...

And loose.

Those beholding this time of changing tides;

Beware destiny and its doings,

For the hubris of man

Is a speck of dust in the wind compared to the power

Of ominous fate."

She ended, bowing her head as the lights darkened and curtains closed. The audience stood up and applauded fervently, whistles and encores called for as they seemed thoroughly enthralled by the performance.

"That was great!"

"Who was that girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? She was Romeo's heart!"

"Nah, she was fate!"

"Yeah, she was fate incarnate!"

"Oh gosh, I'll never cheat the meter again."

More and more comments flooded the stands as the agent even stood in encore, clapping and smiling. All in all, the night was a success.

-Checkingyesnow-

Behind the curtain, Gwen looked down to see Kick smiling, "Nice speech, Gwen."

Gwen smiled and helped him up slowly, "Well someone had to save this play from shambles."

"CLARENCE!" A female voice screamed as Kendall exited the make believe tower, storming toward the newly conscious understudy, "What the heck was that? Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I guess I'm not cut out for the theater." Kick sighed as he sent Gwen a wink.

"GWEN!" Mr. Wang ran toward the group, "Mr. Wang could never thank you enough! That acting was superior, why didn't you try out for Juliet?"

"I'm not that good..." The second understudy shunned away the praise, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Listen to that crowd," Gunther said excitedly, "They're going mad!" He was right, the people wouldn't stop clapping.

"They want an encore, we must do one!" The teacher proclaimed as the students groaned. "Set up for Act 5, the suicide scene!"

"But-but I don't know the lines!" Kendall stuttered uneasily, "I can't go on without practice!"

"Ms. Perkins, the theater is the setting of improvisation! If you cannot act on your toes, your reputation will be slaughtered!" Mr. Wang said, handing he a script, "You have 5 minutes."

Kendall looked like she had a heart attack, "This is ridiculous! I can't learn all this in 5 minutes!"

"Then we can't go on." Kick sighed in relief, removing Romeo's hat from his helmet.

Meanwhile Gunther was moving a wall prop on stage. He whistled to himself when he accidentally and unnoticeably knocked into the sandbag pegs, causing it to fall off and the rope to fall sending the bag flying toward the frantic Juliet.

"This is a disaster!" Kendall surrendered before being pounded on the head by the projectile, knocking her out cold.

"KENDALL!" Kick knelt to check on the blonde girl as Gwen had to hold back her snicker.

_Wow, fate has a twisted sense of humor. _

"What happened now?" Mr. Wang said tiredly

"Juliet is out cold!" Kick said gravely as the director threw his arms up to the heavens.

"Ugh, someone stand guard at the sandbag weights!" He ordered to the mess of stage crew running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Ok, Mr. Wang does not panic…" He smiled as he looked at Gwen, "We need the understudy!"

"U-understudy?" Gwen pointed to herself as she began to back away. The director snapped his fingers and the costume mob attacked her, fixing her in Juliet's attire. "Whoa, whoa, hold the Calvary charge! I can't be Juliet!"

"Why not," Mr. Wang looked at the changed set, "You did perfectly fine with making it up."

"But-but-" _BUT KICK IS ROMEO! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT? R-O-M-E-O! I CAN'T KISS HIM, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! Ugh, fate is really not helping right now… _

"Nonsense, you know what they say," The director stuck a pose, "The show must go on! Now Kick, you will be Romeo and Gwen, you will be Juliet. Here are your lines, hurry!" He pushed the curtain aside and walked out to face the applauding audience.

Gwen felt nearly ready to faint from a mixture of hysteria and excitement. She turned to face her Romeo, who was looking at the script with apprehensive look, "Do they realize what we have to do for this?"

"Look, we can bail now," Gwen motioned for the exit door taunting them with its close proximity.

Kick thought for a moment before narrowing his eyes and raising his fist, "Kick Buttowski does not run away from a challenge."

Gwen sighed then smiled back, "Then I refuse to give in either. Besides, what is a Romeo without a Juliet?" _A reluctant Juliet, but still a Juliet all the same…_

Kick looked over his lines as Gwen took her place lying on the tomb display prop, to her surprise Gunther dragged Rolando, dressed as Paris in front of the prop. "What the heck?"

"Were continuing after the part where Kick slays Paris and he sees Juliet 'dead'," he explained, walking over to Kick. He removed his hat and cape; the devil exchanged it for a small bottle that was presumed to be the poison.

"PLACES!" The head prop kid said as Gwen lay on the prop, closing her eyes and mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

-Checkingyesnow-

The curtain rose as Romeo released his breath, standing beside Juliet's still form. As he spoke, his deep voice traveled all through the auditorium.

_How oft when men are at the point of death _

_Have they been merry! which their keepers call _

_A lightning before death: O, how may I _

_Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! _

_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, _

_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: _

_Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet _

_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, _

_And death's pale flag is not advanced there. _

_Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? _

_O, what more favour can I do to thee, _

_Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain _

_To sunder his that was thine enemy? _

_Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, _

_Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe _

_That unsubstantial death is amorous, _

_And that the lean abhorred monster keeps _

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour? _

_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; _

_And never from this palace of dim night _

_Depart again: here, here will I remain _

_With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here _

_Will I set up my everlasting rest, _

_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars _

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! _

_Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you _

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss _

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death! _

_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! _

_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on _

_The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!_

_Here's to my love! _

Romeo took a long swig of the bottle, nearly crushing it in the grip of his hand, looking down at his dead love.

_O true apothecary! _

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die_

The audience fell silent as Kick gathered his courage, leaned over and pressed his lips upon Gwen's. Gwen felt this surge of adrenaline run through her body as she fought the urge to kiss him back. _How many times have we have gone over this, I don't love Kick… we're just friends… MAN HE'S A GOOD KISSER!_ Kick allowed the kiss for several seconds before removing his mouth looking at her once more before forcing his body to go limp and fall on the stage, in death.

At the sound of hid body hitting the floor, Juliet moaned and woke up from her death like sleep to wearily gaze around her. When her eyes met Romeo's body she gasped, rising up and moved over his motionless frame. She felt tears in her eyes as she traced his face and noticed the bottle in his hand.

_What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? _

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: _

_O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop _

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; _

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, _

_To make die with a restorative. _

Gwen trembled as she traced Kick's lips before leaning over and kissed him, having to do so lovingly for the sake of the character. She felt surprised to feel Kick's arm, hidden from the crowd, reached up and touched her side; feeling butterflies form in her stomach. Pulling away, she felt her cheeks burn but continued along.

_Thy lips are warm. _

Offstage, a voice was heard to simulate a watchman.

_[Within] Lead, boy: which way?_

Juliet appeared to be frightened, turning back to Romeo's body

_Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! _

Juliet drew the dagger from Romeo's belt, inspecting the blade before her.

_This is thy sheath; _

Taking a shaky breath, Juliet stabbed her stomach area, wincing as the blade mad contact with her body.

_there rust, and let me die. _

Juliet fell beside the now dead Romeo, letting her arm fall upon Kick's chest. The lights dimmed and the curtains closed as the audience roared with applause.

-Checkingyesnow-

Coming out of their façades, the emerald eyed girl awoke first, looking down at Kick who remained silent.

"Kick?" She asked, as he opened his ice blue eyes toward hers.

"Has anybody ever told you how awesome of a kisser you are?"

Gwen immediately blushed and waved it off, "Are you sure that bag didn't whack you on the head too hard?"

Offering him her hand, they stood, meeting Mr. Wang who was so happy he could scream.

"WONDERFUL! Fantastic show everybody! Someone get Rolando and Kendall to the nurse."

"Who was that girl who played Juliet?" A bold voice echoed in the wings as the talent agent revealed herself.

"Uh, that was me." Gwen said normally as the woman handed you a card.

"That was some top notch acting kid; you'd go far in this business. Feel free to call anytime." Gwen looked down and her the card, reading it aloud-

"Phoenix- Lavish of Luxury talent studios?"

"I prefer Phoenix-LOL for short." The woman winked as she left in a puff of smoke as mysteriously as she came.

Everyone looked at each other as if they had seen a ghost. "Well, that was awkward…" Gwen said rather oddly as everyone else nodded in silent agreement.

"The play was a smashing success! A's for everyone! This inspires me for the next play…" Mr. Wang said happily, stroking his chin.

"And what would that be?" Kick asked wearily.

The teacher struck a dramatic pose as he boldly proclaimed the title, "A Mid-summer Nights Dream!"

Everybody groaned as Gwen shook her head-

_Aye-yi-yi, here we go again…_

-Checkingyesnow-

I just love one-shots, really I do… however, wait what's this? A possible sequel?

That's up to you my dear readers! Curious to the craziness I have in store, then leave me a message saying your thoughts! So, review and fave, I hoped you liked!

DID YA SEE ME? I THREW MYSELF IN HERE! HA!

Ok kidding, now go review!

-Phoenix


End file.
